This invention relates generally to enclosures and, more particularly, to enclosures that include a potting compound covering a control board.
Often control boards including electronic components are mounted within enclosures which protect the control board from direct exposure to environmental conditions. However, when the enclosures are used in outdoor applications, often the changing environmental conditions can create condensation within the enclosure. Such moisture may damage the control board and the electronic components leading to a failure of the control board or an associated device electrically connected to the control board.
Known enclosures include small drain holes to permit moisture to drain from the enclosure. Additionally a potting material is poured within the enclosure over the control board to provide additional protection from moisture. Because the electronic components vary between control boards, the level of potting material used varies between enclosures. As the level of potting material changes, often the position of the small drain holes permitted the potting material to overflow through the holes and plug the holes. Other drain hole locations permit too much moisture to accumulate on a top surface of the potting material before permitting the moisture accumulation to drain from the enclosures, thus increasing the risk of the moisture damaging the control board.